Harry Potter and His Half Blooded Twin
by Princess83
Summary: Harry doesn't know he has a Twin brother. None Knows. This is what they failed to tell you. Harry,Lily,and James
1. Who is Harold Potter?

Harry Potter and His Half Blooded Twin

Author Note: I do not own all of these Characters

I own probably like 2.

Harry doesn't know he has a Twin brother. None Knows. This is what they failed to tell you. Harry,Lily,and James

potter all sitting in Godric's Hollow. As they was thinking they didn't want Harlod.........What a happened to him and who knows about him?

OK, Back at Hogwarts For 7th year. Harry, Hemornie , and Ron are sitting at the Great Hall Table waiting for Dumbledore to finish Is usual year Speech. One by one each new 1st year got sorted into there house. Each house clapped for the person whom has come to there house. But this year there was a new Gryffindor named Harold Potter every one was curious who was this new student. They also thought he looked a little bit like Harry. He was getting sorted to be in the 7th year not the 1st year though. But only one person knew who he was that was Albus Dumbledore who had received a letter earlier that summer.

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

This is the Wizarding Orphange we have been teaching Harold Potter his wizarding skills but for his 7th year we gave him a opportunity to pick any wizarding school of his choice. As you know he has picked Hogwarts so we are writing this asking you may he attend Hogwarts this year. This is Harry Potter's Half Brother he was brought her a couple days after he was born.

If you would accept him into Hogwarts it would please him greatly. Thank you very much for taking time out your busy schedule to read this letter

Wizarding Orphanage Secretary ,

Beverly Jones

But this year there was no Slythirns to be sorted and every other house was pleased that there was no new slythirn this year everyone but them. But to everyone else this year would be weird. Later that day so tragically the golden trio was split Hermoine was a Head and had to go to a different common room. Hermonie's common rooms was big on the first floor it was a great big living room with leather Red and Green Couches she was wondering why did they chose those colors. But what she doesn't know who is the Head boy.

In the next room there was a kitchen with a refrigerator (Muggle Device) the refrigerator can keep food warm and cold it had a direct link to the kitchen tell it what you want and the house elvles will send it in a snap of a finger and it had everything like any other kitchen but these was ran by magic. On the second floor it had 2 Rooms and 2 Bathrooms. In Harmonies room it had a big living room, an office, a small personal library, and personal wardrobe.

In Hermonie's Bathroom it had everything a girl could wish for it had a Whirlpool for a bathtub, a huge sink, and a toilet like any other bathrooms but this was better had every bath thing and it was made up in gold and Red. In the basement it was a 2 locker rooms and a huge swimming pool. When hermonie walked unto the first floor she came face to face to the new Head Boy.

Author Note: Please tell me how I did .This is my first fanfiction. Please Review


	2. Confused Thoughts

Harry Potter and His Half Blooded Twin

Author Note: I do not own all of these Characters

I own probably like 2.

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

In Hermonie's Bathroom it had everything a girl could wish for it had a Whirlpool for a bathtub, a huge sink, and a toilet like any other bathrooms but this was better had every bath thing and it was made up in gold and Red. In the basement it was a 2 locker rooms and a huge swimming pool. When Hermonie

walked unto the first floor she came face to face to the new Head Boy.

Mafloy She is so surprised memory racing threw her head about all the trouble things and had said and done to her in the past. She tried to get out of there as quick a possible but Mafloy Blurted out Hermonie. She turned around quickly realizing what was just said. Did you just called me Hermonie? What happened to all the mudblood jokes? She said . As she was sitting there waiting for answer Both of there heads blurted to the door. Mr. Snape told us that we had to make a Secdudle of our round by the end of the night , punishments for people , and that tonight that they would handle patrolling the area.

The bided us good look and said there good byes. Before Hermonie could open her mouth . Mafloy Blurted out that He got rid of all the Hatred towards her because they he was getting tired of it. But he wasn't tried of calling Harry and Ron nasty Remarks ,names and doing hatred things towards them. Since we will have to be living together this year I should be nice. Otherwise we will never get along and get our duties done He said. So they sat down in the living room Hermonie conjured up some tea ,pen ,and paper.

The both agreed that they would get duties every other week. Hermonie would start off first. They decide that each house would suffers for one person's doing. They were working pretty good as a team Hermonie thought.

Mafloy had laid aside all of his nasty remarks towards here which was pretty amazing. The golden trio and Mafloy has grown up a lot. Hermonie had develop all her a her famine body ways and boys was turning there heads when she walked the halls. Harry He grew muscles and had new clothes the durselys decide to by him some new clothes but used his money. Ron whoa his face stilled looked like a baby but his form had change greatly. Mafloy lets not even start with him whoa his body was banging his face gorgeous and muscles huge. They all had changed any many ways that summer.

(In Gryffindor Common Room )

Everyone was running around when Hermonie came in threw the portrait. Hermonie went toward the big crowed to see what was going on to see if this would be her first write up. But it wasn't everyone asking Harold questions like,1 who are you? 2.Are you related to Harry ? 3. Where did you come from? His answers was 1. I am Harold James Potter. 2. Yes , I am . When Harold Answer that everyone was quiet.

3. I just came from The Wizarding orphanage. Everyone Started asking Harry did you know Harold was you twin brother he said lupin told him that he had a twin but they told him that tragic night that Voldermort acted and they killed him and couldn't find his body.

Since then no one even mentioned his name in till now. I thought he was dead but when he came here today I was stunned. Harry ran up the stairs to his dormitory. He slammed threw the door got a quill and paper and start writing

Dear Lupin,

Today is my first day back at Hogwarts for my 7th year and on my first day back I found out that I was lied too. You told me that Voldermort killed Harold now he is here a Hogwarts and he is pretty much alive to me. So I am sitting here wondering why everyone in my life sat here and told me a lie that he was dead?

A Mad

-Harry Potter

P.s. Write back ASAP

Harry ran out the common room people stirring at him he ran up to the owlery. Fount Hedwig and put it on his leg and told him give to lupin no one else ASAP. Hedwig went flying out the window

Author Note ::Please Send reviews

Join My Guild on search 1princessjazzy212


	3. Potions

Harry Potter and His Half Blooded Twin

Author Note: I do not own all of these Characters

I own probably like 2.

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

Harry ran out the common room people stirring at him he ran up to the owlery. Fount Hedwig and put it on his leg and told him give to lupin no one else ASAP. Hedwig went flying out the window

(Next Day in The Great Hall)

Breakfast as usual with bacon, eggs, orange juice, cereal, milk, and every other breakfast thing you could think of. Everyone was to busy stuffing there face to notice that harry was not there. Only Person who noticed was Harold but he didn't say anything he guessed that Harry was still mad about the other night and he just wanted his privacy. Dumbledore was making a speech about this year if you was let four times and one week you will get detection for a month and that means your whole house will have detection for a week. He said ... then the speech was over. Over the summer winky had sent harry a mirror to communicate with.

So since harry didn't go to breakfast he went to get his mirror and there was winky on there working in the kitchen he called out winky and she ran to the table to get her mirror. Yes, Master Potter , She said. You don't have to call me master winky and you shouldn't have to call anyone else master ether but anyway I didn't go to breakfast so I was wondering if you could send me some orange juice , 2 Boiled eggs, bacon and toast. Please and Thank You , He Said. 2 Minutes later the was a house elf in his dormitory . He give the elf a 2 sickles and said Thank you. Thank you Master Potter , Said the house elf. You don't have to call me master , Harry said. Then the elf disappeared.

(Later That Day in Potions)

Today we are making a love potion. The affect of this potion will make the person whom eats something the love potion has been poured upon he/she will fall deeply in love you. Side effects rapid vomiting and pregnancy. So Please Mr. Neville get this potion correct we don't won't any unplanned pregnancies and rapid vomiting. So I know Mr. Neville I know you will mess this assignment up so you may be accused from this project so there for Gryffindor House Points will be DEDUCTED 5 points. All the Gryffindor's Sighed. 2 More Shouted Snape. Slythrin laughed so Snape shouted out I am sad to say this but 5 point deducted from slythrin.

Now everyone please Shut up so I can carry one with my lesson plan. Ok Now everyone go to the cabinet and grab cinnamon , sugar ,and bottle of eternal love . Put this under your desk where it says your name now please write down what it says on the board and we will start on the potions tomorrow. 3cups of sugar , 2tbls of cinnamon shake it up five times no more then five, 5 cups of Eternal Love Stir clock-wise and till it gets a golden Color. Shake up 2 times pour on anything and give it to the person you like.

After everyone finished writing down the directions Snape shouted from the front of the class , CLASS DISSMISSED. Everyone packed up there stuff and scrambled out the classroom. As everyone scrambled out the class Harry went to ask Snape was there any kind of potion to determined if some one is related to you? He said yes and deed he got up and went to his cupboard and grab the potion that was marked in big bold letters **BLOOD RELITIVE POTION caution: may cause heart to be broken think wisely before using this potion. **Before Snape handed Harry the potion he asked him whom he was using it for.

He said I am using it for Harold. Snape gave him the potion. While Harry was walking out the classroom he was thinking what is Lupin going to write back . What if lies to me again? All these thoughts began racing threw his head. He was starting to get a headache. So he decide to skip lunch. He started to fall asleep but Ron busted in threw the door screaming you got a letter from Lupin lets read it maybe may it is a official Order business open it open will you Ron said. I believe I know what this letter contains so may I have a moment along said Harry.


End file.
